Demon Within
"Demon Within" is the eighth (ninth in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Hendricks and the Player must assist the Egyptian army in taking down Sarah Hall and her mech, interfacing with her DNI, which takes the Player through Hall's nightmare world, including a battlefield of World War II known as the Siege of Bastogne. This level also introduces zombies into the campaign, and is the only mission in the campaign as well as Nightmares to feature Dire Wolves. Campaign Characters *The Player (playable) *Jacob Hendricks *Rachel Kane *Zeyad Khalil *Sarah Hall (K.I.A. in both Reality and Simulation due to D.N.I. Infection) *Alice Conrad (K.I.A. in Reality) *John Taylor *Peter Maretti *Yousef Salim (K.I.A.) *Sebastian Diaz (flashback only) *Sebastian Krueger (mentioned only; voice heard in Hall's dream) *Corvus (heard only) Level Briefing Encryption #74-2C-20-44. Protocol: Tango The Demon Within our midst must be stopped to ensure the security of the Accord Target has been tracked to Egypt, Kebechet Active Mission - Day 5 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 30,000 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'The Fastest Gun:' Kill 5 enemies in under 10 seconds. *'Quick On Your Feet': Defeat Sarah Hall without taking any damage. *'Hat Trick!': Shoot 10 helmets off German soldiers. *'Volume of Fire': Kill 5 soldiers using the MG42 in Bastonge. *'Snagged': Kill 2 dire wolves when they are in mid-air. *'Way of the Fist': Kill all of the dire wolves using only melee attacks. *'Prey Instincts': Kill all of the dire wolves without taking damage. *'Beat You To It': Kill the Tiger Tank in the village before it can fire a shot. *'Unscathed': Defeat the ASP-C in the cathedral without taking any damge. *'Hands Off': Complete this mission without being damagd by a zombie. *'Incinerator': Light four zombies on fire. *'Right Between The Eyes': Headshot 10 zombies in a row. *'Out With a Bang:' End Sarah's suffering with a grenade. Weapon Loadout Found in level Videos Call of Duty- Black Ops III - Demon Within -Walkthrough PC- Gallery Demon Within Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 8 BO3.PNG The Demon Within BO3.png|Hendricks in the opening cutscene. Achievements/Trophies *'Understanding Madness' ( / ) - Complete "Demon Within" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Transcript Trivia *The music that plays during the Battle of Bastogne is a remix of the main theme to Treyarch's earlier game Call of Duty 3. *Excluding the tree with the baby, there are corpses of NRC forces, 54 Immortals, doctors and JSOC operatives from Call of Duty: Black Ops II under the trees. **In addition, Dr. Salim and Krueger can be heard talking about the program at each tree. *When the player is fighting zombies in the burning house, the Der Riese round starting theme can be heard. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Levels